


FETISH P: FLAMES OF PASSION

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: FETISH A-Z [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WROTE IN 2009</p>
    </blockquote>





	FETISH P: FLAMES OF PASSION

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE IN 2009

\-------------------------------------------------------  
FLAMES OF PASSION

Genma loved Ibiki deeply... never once did Ibiki make him feel like his interest in fire was ‘unnatural’. Ibiki understood and accepted him in ways no one else ever had... Ibiki amazed Genma with his tenderness and affection, no one had any idea how wonderful Ibiki was... and how very lucky Genma was to have him.

It was hard to imagine his gentle lover hurting anyone but Genma was aware Ibiki did, and was very serious about his job. Ibiki was fiercely protective and saw his job as protecting the village he loved.

Genma stripped and glanced nervously around the interrogation room... it should’ve looked ominous. Instead it looked a bit like a doctors office, but in shades of gray and brown.

Ibiki was watching Genma look around, and laughed softly in affectionate amusement. “You ready, koishii?”

Genma nodded nervously, Ibiki was the only one he could trust enough to do this... He still couldn’t believe he was going to do it even with him; Genma’s heart hammered madly.

When Ibiki had found out about his lover’s ‘little’ fetish with fire he had easily accepted it, they’d made love beside campfires, played with candles and hot wax... and now...

Genma shivered, he could trust Ibiki, he knew what he was doing... it was his job to know all about these kinds of things, but the fact he knew how to do this from torturing prisoners was not reassuring, after all, Ibiki didn’t have to worry about accidentally burning them.

“Koishii...” Ibiki had approached while Genma was lost in thought and now brushed his fingers gently across Genma’s cheek. “It’s okay... we don’t need to do this right now if you’re still uncertain.”

Genma looked up into Ibiki’s loving eyes and his fears eased, Ibiki would never do anything that would injure him. “No... I want to...”

Ibiki smiled gently, “It’s normal to be afraid... an instinctual reaction... it is for that reason alone that I’m going to restrain you... if you jumped up or panicked, you could burn yourself. At anytime it becomes too much, use our ‘word’...”

Genma nodded, they’d gone over this several times, he understood. Genma drew a deep shaky breath and nodded again. “I want to do it.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ibiki’s lips curved in a tender smile and his hand cupped Genma’s face gently as he kissed him. Genma was so brave; no matter how much they loved one another, this was still an astounding level of trust.

Ibiki drew back and took Genma’s hand, leading him over to the restraint table, then binding Genma’s arms and legs firmly. He turned to the table beside it where he had a damp towel, the cup of alcohol, candle and the two small torches he’d need. Ibiki lit the candle and then looked at Genma once more.

Genma was trembling softly but his eyes had darkened in arousal as he gazed raptly at the candle’s flame. Ibiki nodded to himself, Genma would be okay.

Ibiki wet one of the small torches in the alcohol, drew it across the underside of Genma’s forearm and swiftly lit it. Genma flinched as the flame flashed over his skin and Ibiki used his hand to snuff out the fire by wiping his hand down over the flame.

Ibiki watched Genma’s face for a moment, he’d started with the forearm so he could judge Genma’s reaction, if he handled it well there then Ibiki could move on to other areas... there wasn’t ever anything actually burning but the fumes of the alcohol, but the human mind perceived it as a flash of pain, a lightning fast burn. It wouldn’t even leave a red mark... Different people perceived it more or less intensely, though, depending on their level of terror.

Genma was breathing quickly, a rapid pant, but his eyes were excited as well as frightened... given Genma’s level of excitement Ibiki doubted he even felt the pain, his endorphins would alter his perception to one of pleasure. Ibiki gave a soft grunt of approval and continued this technique, lighting small patches on different areas of Genma’s body, and his hand waving over the areas to snuff them.

Ibiki carefully wiped the areas free of alcohol before moving to the next area, avoiding repeatedly lighting the same spot... it would make the skin more sensitive to the burning. It was a technique he used when this was for torture, but not something he’d ever do to his lover.

Ibiki tapped the alcohol in rapid succession along multiple points using a very small amount to cause brief flares... since it was actually the vapor of alcohol that burned and not the liquid itself, they were little more than a flash that burned itself out without the flame ever making it to the skin.

Even if Ibiki hadn’t immediately swept his hand over the areas, they only would have sparked, then gone out and not burned Genma. But the swipe of his hand was association as well as safety; Genma’s mind linked the fire and Ibiki’s touch, further exciting him.

Genma was moaning and whimpering in desperate arousal in minutes, his eyes on the flames Ibiki was dancing over his skin... precum leaking from his engorged cock. As Ibiki waved his hand over another section to ‘snuff’ it, Genma looked up at him with a feverish urgency and begged, “Ibiki please... I need you!”

Ibiki set the torch down and swept over to take Genma’s cock deep into his throat, his mouth drawing on it as he quickly teased Genma over to into an intense orgasm. Genma wailed in rapture, his body straining to bow up into the heated embrace of Ibiki’s mouth. Ibiki’s experienced rolling of Genma’s balls kept his body trembling even after his body was sated. Ibiki allowed Genma’s cock to slip free of his mouth and placed a loving kiss on Genma’s taut stomach before looking up into his eyes.

Genma mewed, his body giving a soft shiver of over stimulation. Ibiki released Genma’s legs and arms and scooped Genma up, cradling him to his body as he kissed him passionately and then murmured softly. “Koishii you did wonderful.”

“Ibiki, I love you!” Genma sighed, snuggling into Ibiki’s chest.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

END

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

FETISH P:

Pyrophilia: sexual arousal through watching, setting, hearing/talking/fantasizing about fire

\------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
